<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the edge of sleep by BloodyBacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043311">on the edge of sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon'>BloodyBacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Rings, Cute, Edgeplay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shotacon, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, like a cock ring but not a cock ring just a thing i made up shh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke edges Clive in his sleep because he wont stop poking him with his boner and being needy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on the edge of sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke tried not to move too much, the arms around his shoulders might just decide to break away from him if he did, and he didn’t want that. He also felt good where he was, hot air being blown onto his neck as a frustrated sigh left his boyfriend’s nose. Clive was asleep, with Luke firmly in his arms, and the boy had never seen him like this before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke could be sure he was asleep, he’d tried moving, talking to the other, shaking him, and the only response he got were a few jumbled words, and the sound of light snoring in his ear. Clive’s body felt hot, Luke could feel their bodies start to stick together, and the longer he sat there, the more he felt like he should wake the other .. but he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Luke just laid there as Clive unconsciously moved against him, well, the moving was more like little desperate bucks of his hips every once in a while, never once being met with any friction. Luke could look down and clearly see that the thing was hard, playing peek-a-boo between his legs. There was a wet stain at the tip of the tent in his boxers, and he was panting, tired, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled a little when Clive moved once more, eyebrows tensing together. It was a little amusing, wasn’t it? Watching him squirm around like that. He reached down, and poked at Clive’s length, hearing the other hiss as the organ twitched. He let the palm of his hand slide up against it, closing his eyes in comfort as arms grew tight around his body, keeping him oddly comfortable with their embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Luke started to stroke him, he felt his heart flutter at the sounds coming out of the other. He just never got to hear them during their usual sessions of fooling around, moans and whimpers, breathy incantations of the boy’s name in a deep, unmoving voice. Luke felt like he had everything, for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped, his arm getting tired after a few more seconds. He wasn’t able to look down anymore, a nose pressed into his shoulder, Luke really really wondered what he was dreaming of that got him like this, or what the cause was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the way he smelled? Luke had been wearing sweet perfume, and he remembered seeing Clive smelling the bottle. Maybe he liked it? Maybe he liked it a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was because they hadn’t done it in a while, The boy’s parents had been dropping by more often, and the pair had no intention of revealing their relationship yet. Though Clive would often ask, Luke would turn down any offers to get himself dirty, out of fear that somehow someone would find out, and Clive figured it’d be easier to ask again later than keep pressing the issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But later hadn’t really come yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not in the way that it probably should have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke started again, leaving his speculation behind as he moved his hand past the fabric, squeezing the base of the organ. He could feel hairs scratching at his hand as he brought his palm up to the tip, and then back to the base. Clive mumbled something, and Luke listened as he continued. It sounded like he was talking, but … the longer Luke listened, the more he realized that Clive was only saying one word- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His name- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding onto him with his face all scrunched up and shoved into his shoulder. Clive bit at Luke’s neck almost instinctively as he got ready for release. Luke blushed, since the other wasn’t conscious, he wasn’t holding back much, and his bites were as hard as they ever could be, but that only gave Luke more of a reason to keep up the treatment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew the other was close, really close, and it would only be torture to edge him like this any further. Though, once again, there was a little amusement to be had in that right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke-” Clive breathed, full on humping the side of his leg by now. Luke closed his eyes, and let Clive finish on his own, keeping his hand steady as the other curled up in their bed, shuddering as he tried to cum, but was denied. Luke moved his hand away, giggling in a mischievous tone as Clive desperately pulled at his shirt, pushing his hips forward. He went limp, breathing through slightly parted lips as Luke poked at his pink-ish tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke didn’t feel like changing the bedsheets, so he didn’t know how long he would be willing to keep this up. If he wasn’t careful, Clive might just finish on accident, and they couldn’t have that …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke grinned, wait! He knew exactly what to do! He reached over into the drawer that was at the side of his bed. He had to stretch his arm pretty far, trying not to disturb his already disturbed friend with his motions, but once he got into the drawer he had no problems getting what he needed. He felt around for it, and pulled something out- a very high tech piece of metal in the shape of a ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a few more seconds Luke had put it on Clive, affixing it to the base of his length, making sure it was on the right way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke ..” Clive mumbled, swatting at his hand. Of course, even when he was awake he hated having to use this thing, so of course in his sleep he would try and take it off. Luke responded to that by taking Clive’s hands, putting them on his chest, pressing his buds into them so he’d know exactly where he was feeling as he massaged his dick between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did a good job at keeping those hands from going anywhere too, even as the other pulled, trying to fight the sensation of overstimulation without the release of an orgasm, or worse, cumming through the thing. He opened his eyes just barely, not awake, but slightly present as Luke was doing what he was doing. The boy was using the fluid coming out of the other’s tip as lube so he could tease the area even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped again, and Clive’s eyes closed as his body gave up, toes curled tight as he waited for Luke to continue again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell how much longer he went on doing that, Luke just couldn’t stop, he liked the incredible warmth, the tight embrace, and the closeness of the action, it was a little addicting if he had to be honest. It wasn’t until Clive squeezed his arms around him with an embarrassingly intimate sound that he realized what he was doing. Absently grinding his thumb into the other’s tip, right over the hole, blocking it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clive was just dripping- and dripping- and dripping- yet no matter how hard he kicked and squirmed, it wouldn’t let up. He'd been unable to finish, and that’s how he remained, left hard as Luke eventually left to wash his hands, and returned, only to go to sleep himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke whimpered, having woken up to a hand shoved down into his underwear, fingers pinching and pulling on what they shouldn’t be. He squirmed, sitting upright against Clive’s chest in bed, both of his arms forced into position above his head as Clive got his revenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how long you can keep this up for ..” Clive mumbled, smiling as Luke rolled his hips forward, letting out another breathy “please!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” He asked, “please stop? Harder? What is it? Speak up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-haa- t-there! Right- ah-!” Luke begged him, turning completely red in the face. He nearly cried at how soft Clive began to touch him afterwards. “Noo! Pwease!” He slurred his words a little, going limp as the fingers slipped inside of him once again, rubbing deep, pushing against his nerves. Clive pulled out two soaked fingers afterwards, and licked them, using his now “clean” hand to grip Luke’s face and force him into a kiss</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d probably just leave the boy like this, squirming and begging, he’d probably follow him like a puppy all day long if he did. Just the thought made him flash a grin as he pulled away, feeling Luke’s body shake with his almost orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm nope- not that time-” Clive said, and Luke struggled in his grasp, twisting his body and kicking his legs out before giving up completely. Clive watched him breathe for a second, before deciding not to leave the boy like this, gently yet skillfully massaging an orgasm out of his small lover within a few more seconds. Luke arched up off of the bed, being pushed over and kissed again. He could feel Clive getting ready, pushing his legs apart, fixing his clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was gonna be a long morning ..</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had an idea about Luke using a ring on Clive but Clive not understanding that he can't cum bc of the ring so he's just fucking Luke senseless for hours- screaming out that he loves him before he passes out on his own-</p><p>but this ended up being the way my brain wanted to go about making it come to life so like not what i was expecting- if i make another and it's the exact same concept then u know why lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>